


Lazy Days - Mugcake

by emotionaloversuperheroes



Series: Lazy Days [2]
Category: Free!, Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionaloversuperheroes/pseuds/emotionaloversuperheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second in the Lazy Days Snapshots series. Rin is upset and Makoto makes him a mug cake. Rin is angsting hard as a heads up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Days - Mugcake

“Don’t be such a grumpuss.”  
Rin scowled at Makoto. “Grumpuss is not a fucking word.”  
“It could be!” Mako’s large hand ruffled Rin’s hair gently and Rin batted it away, turning on his heel and throwing himself onto his bed.  
Makoto’s smile never faltered, his eyes crinkling at the corners and the hurt in Rin’s chest eased. The need to beat Haru may no longer be his driving force, but losing still stung. He trained for so long.  
Makoto walked out of Rin’s room, long legs eating up the distance. Panic that he’d truly offended the gentle giant gripped Rin and he lay paralysed for a few minutes before jumping to his feet, smacking his head on the bottom of Nitori’s bunk. He rubbed the sore spot, a dull ache blooming immediately. Rin’s bare feet thudded on the hardwood floors. There was no sign of Makoto in the corridors. He sighed. He wouldn’t have stormed out over that would he? He hadn’t taken any of his stuff with him, so even if he had left he’d have to come back. Plus the last train to Iwatobi had left an hour ago. He’d have to stay the night whether he wanted to or not. Rin hopped from foot to foot, anxiously debating his options. He could grab a jacket and some shoes and scour the town, but if they were both moving around the chances of finding each other were slim. He could stay here and feel awful about treating Makoto this way. It wasn’t Makoto’s fault he’d lost after all. Texting an apology and asking where he had gone was out of the question, Mako’s phone was resting next to Rin’s on the desk. He kicked himself. Why couldn’t he just let things go?  
Rin turned slowly, feet dragging as he shuffled back into his room, flopping down on the bed.  
His already bad mood plummeted. It was okay to brood when he was alone, but he shouldn’t have been so rude to Makoto. He’d been a pillar of strength for Rin, pulling him into the group, always making sure he was included and at ease, lending an ear at any hour of the day if something was troubling Rin.  
Rin sometimes hated himself for it but he’d call Makoto at two a.m. when he was achingly lonely and felt so raw inside it was like someone had shot him. Makoto would always answer, groggy and half asleep, but happy to hear from Rin. He had visited frequently before they’d started dating, checking that Rin wasn’t over-exerting himself, bringing him little knick-knacks; photos, ornaments that he thought Rin would like, a shark plushie that had been a joke but now resided next to Rin’s pillow. Now they were a couple Makoto spent even more time with him. Rin felt guilty, like he was imposing on Mako’s life.  
Rin felt guilty about a lot of things though, so the feeling was nothing new. Rin’s self-chastisement was interrupted when he heard the door opening. Rin rolled to his side, about to stand when Makoto leant down, arm proffering a steaming mug. Rin pulled himself up, accepting the mug and staring at it.  
A deflated cake sat in it. Rin looked up at Makoto who was smiling as usual.  
“It’s a peanut butter mug cake. It tastes better than it looks, I swear!” He passed a spoon to Rin.  
“Um…” Rin was lost for words, his gaze switching between the sorry looking cake and his friend.  
“You don’t have to eat it! I just thought it might cheer you up.”  
Makoto had mistaken his silence as reluctance and that was another thing Rin would add to the list of things he could never forgive himself for. He turned, placing the mug and spoon carefully on the desk next to their phones before throwing himself into Makoto’s chest.  
The taller teen’s arms immediately banded around Rin and Rin squeezed Makoto so tightly he thought he might break him in half.  
“Rin?” Makoto stroked one hand over Rin’s hair rhythmically. Rin didn’t reply, instead just nuzzling into Mako’s warm, solid frame. They stood like that for a long time; Rin breathing in Makoto’s comforting scent, trying to silently let him know everything, how thankful he was for his support, how much he cared about Mako, just everything.  
Eventually Rin loosened his grip on Makoto and turned back to the discarded mug, grabbing it along with the spoon. Makoto grinned, green eyes gleaming as Rin stuffed a spoonful of cake into his mouth.  
“’s really good.” Rin mumbled as he chewed. Makoto laughed. Rin gouged another chunk out of the cake, jamming it into Makoto’s open mouth before he could protest. Rin smiled, meaning it with every ounce of him. He loved seeing Makoto happy. He treasured his laugh. Rin pulled the spoon out of Mako’s mouth, brushing a light kiss on his lips as the tall boy chewed. Makoto pulled Rin to the bed, Rin settling in between Mako’s legs as they passed the cake back and forth, making short work of it. Rin leant forward, licking a stray crumb from Makoto’s lower lip, then kissing him again. Makoto’s hands tunnelled into Rin’s hair, long fingers wrapping themselves in the silky strands. The kiss slowly broke off and Rin buried his face into Makoto’s neck. Makoto shifted them, easily pulling the smaller boy down with him, so they laid on their sides, chests pressed together, breath mingling. Makoto’s fingers stroked slow circles on Rin’s nape and he almost purred. The silence was easy and Rin drifted into unconsciousness.

He stirred with a dead arm. Makoto had also fallen asleep and pulled them into an awkward position. Rin was curled into Mako’s side, crushing his own arm as Makoto’s wrapped around him. He shifted slightly, freeing the numb limb and flexed his hand, the blood flow returning. Rin laid his head on Makoto’s chest, listening to the steady heartbeat.  
“I love you,” Rin whispered for the first time. The words hung in the air for a few seconds before melting away. Rin began to doze again.  
“I love you too,” was the unexpected murmured reply. Makoto’s arms banded around Rin even tighter.  
“...glad…” Rin’s voice was thick with sleep, and he rubbed his cheek against Makoto’s chest slightly before sinking into oblivion once more. Smiles haunted their lips as they slept.


End file.
